The Sun, the Moon and the Stars
by aKiMOToMiHAru
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are now together after Ichigo got his shinigami powers back. And now, their world revolves around the...rabbits? IchiRuki Rated M for a reason
1. The death and the strawberry together

**Author's note:** If I can, I hope this fanfic would be free of fighting scenes because I suck at writing them. So if you expect fighting scenes, you can stop reading now. This will be a love story, or just BLEACH with no fighting and with many many love (and bunnies). I wrote this because I was sort of inspired by my artwork that I drew for Rukia's birthday. It's on my deviantart account; feel free to visit from my profile.

BTW, for those who reviewed to say that I should continue my story for Feel me with your heart, I'm sorry for not replying and also, for not continuing. I didn't have a good story in mind so I gave up after Kubo-sensei returned from his 2 weeks break. Thanks for the support you've given me nonetheless!

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content (not yet), swearing (soon enough)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The death and the strawberry together**

"Ichigo!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange head frown in annoyance. Not that he didn't frown all the time. He totally had his eyebrows permanently stuck there.

"Come here!" Kuchiki Rukia, his petite shinigami friend, recently girlfriend, grabbed his arm and pulled him over. It never occurred to Ichigo that Rukia would be one of those 'clingy' type, as in literally, but now he knows she actually loves physical contacts with him, like holding hands, hugging, hooking arms together and possibly every physical contact you can think of doing with your boyfriend. Oh, you've got to include beating him up as well, just that it didn't really take place after they became a couple. No, _no_ sex, if that's what you dirty minds are thinking right now. The furthest they've got to is kissing, kind of innocent for a 150 year old, well, older. The substitute shinigami didn't want to get killed just yet. Or maybe it's not that bad, since he then can be together with Rukia officially when he gets to Soul Society as a spirit. Yes, they are doing the underground thing, or in other words, seeing each other secretly. They can't let Soul Society know, who knows what'll happen. Well, maybe his dad has answers to that, not that he asked and neither did his dad explained. The only people who know about their relationship are his family and his friends who are Chad a.k.a Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo, and of course the other girls Inoue and Tatsuki hang out with. It was obvious that Inoue was really upset when they announced them dating.

"Look! Can't we keep one of those in your house? You know I can't keep them in Kuchiki's," Rukia continued after getting Ichigo in front of a pet shop. She was dressed in a white summer dress that reaches above her knees, with pink bunnies printed around the bottom. Ichigo bought this for her on their first date because she just couldn't take her eyes off them. "Aren't they adorable?"

Ichigo sighed. "I thought we've been over this, Rukia. We're not going to be irresponsible owners of a rabbit." It's not like they haven't had this conversation before, Rukia just couldn't give it up. She loves rabbits too much. The orange head doubted that she loves him as much as the rabbits.

Rukia hugged his arm pleadingly. "I can be responsible! Just one?" Now she sounds like a kid asking her daddy for a pet.

Ichigo rubbed her head with his hand, ruffling her hair. "You don't know when you would just leave for god knows how long because of some similar Aizen crap again. And a rabbit isn't very easy to take care of, you know. You need to play with it everyday, let it out of its cage everyday, clean its faeces everyday, clean it ever-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Rukia pouted. The substitute shinigami loves her pout even though they're in the middle of a reasoning session. He needs to fix this up somehow.

"Ok, how about I get you a bigger one? I can go to Soul Society to buy the biggest Chappy they have in stores."

The black-haired shinigami chuckled. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"I still have the pass the Byakuya gave me!" It was a Kuchiki certificate that allows him to get anything from all Kuchiki stores for free. Byakuya gave him in a otoshidama for new year. Then he thought about it. "I think I better buy you one here. It's like I'm giving you free stuff, or even worse, buying with your money, sort of." He blanched.

"It's fine. I just want you for now," Rukia grinned.

Ichigo blushed furiously, looking away. "Erm, er, l-let's go." And drags her away. He knew she did that on purpose.

Rukia smirked this time. It's so cute when her boyfriend gets embarrassed.

In the end, Ichigo did get a rabbit plush toy for Rukia, from a claw crane at an arcade. The orange head is really talented in this game. It only took him three tries to get it and Rukia was so pleased that she gave him a kiss on the lips, which she rarely gave. Ichigo was the one who usually initiates. This is only their third date.

Rukia, now asleep on his bed, is hugging the plushie so tightly that Ichigo thinks if it were alive, it would've suffocated to death. He brushed her hair with his fingers lightly. Seeing her safe calms him. Actually, It calms him when EVERYBODY is safe just that it's much more worse when it comes to her safety.

They just got together a week ago. _Officially_ a week ago, but Ichigo confessed his feelings to Rukia months ago when she came back to visit him when he still didn't have his spiritual powers back. After he finished his business with getting his powers back, he asked her to be with him. Now he'd have a reason to protect her without her rejecting his help. He just couldn't stand being away from her for long. He would go back to sulking without her beating him up, becoming a useless bastard every time she's not around, only to recover when she returns. He needs her. She changed his life and he loves his life now. Especially with her.

"Come on, the two of you are old enough!" Karin? "Especially you, dad! Stop being so childi-"

"SHHHH! Don't let Ichigo hear you!" Isshin whispers loudly. "I need to hear whether I'm going to be a grandfather anytime soon!"

"Don't talk so loudly, dad!" That has to be Yuzu. "I want to hear what are they saying!"

"Actually, no! You shouldn't hear anything, Yuzu! These things are not for your age! Karin, bring her down!"

"No, I'm not! Both of you leave by yourselves! There's definitely nothing going on now even though there should be nothing to fuss about if they are doing anything."

"Karin! What do you know that we don't know?"

"It's common sense."

"What? Do you mean you've seen something? Karin! You're not old enough! Dad's going to bust this door op-"

Silence. Why? Because Ichigo opened that door to glare at them. If it weren't for Rukia, who is still sleeping, he would have yelled at them already. His family just never change.

"Can I have some _peace_ here?" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Yuzu and his dad immediately rushed downstairs. Karin, however, did not move.

"Ichi-nii."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Karin?"

"Remember to use protection," she finished shortly and walked to the stairs.

"Wha-! Karin! Not you too!" Ichigo practically screamed and realised that it was a mistake when he heard Rukia calling for him. He shut the door and went back to her side.

"Sorry, I woke you up."

Rukia shook her head. "Nah, I should wake up by now."

Rukia did a lot of paperwork yesterday because one of the third seats, Sentarou was sick, so she helped to cover his workload. She worked all the way till six in the morning and still went on a date with him at ten.

"I told you. You should have stayed in Soul Society." Ichigo brushed her hair again. Her hair is really soft.

"I just wanted to see you," she smiled, getting more awake now.

Ichigo is getting worried. "I'm not going anywhere. Or are you? You sound like you won't be seeing me anymore."

Rukia laughed. "No. Stop taking things so seriously!" And she reached over to kiss him. Ichigo sucked on her lips gently, pulling her head closer. He nibbled on her bottom lip, receiving a soft moan from Rukia. He then asked for entrance with his tongue, which Rukia complied, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ichigo licked every area of her mouth; tasting the chocolate taste that was left over in her mouth from the ice cream he treated her, to which he moaned. His favourite food, chocolate, in his girlfriend's mouth is irresistible, although it's only the fragrance. He should totally try kissing her with a real chocolate in her mouth.

The orange head slowly leaned towards Rukia, pushing her back lying down on to the bed while he cautiously climbed up. The kiss carried on for a while before they broke it, gasping for air.

"Rukia…" Ichigo murmured before he continued kissing down her jaw to her neck. He nibbled gently on her neck, trying not to leave any marks for his family and friends to mock him with. Rukia arched to allow more access to her neck. Her hands were now in his hair, fingers massaging his scalp.

"Ichi-" A loud knock on the door sent both of them jumping away from each other. "Dinner's ready!" Footsteps could be heard going down the stairs.

Both of them stared at the door for a while before slumping back on to the bed. They stayed like that, calming their pumping hearts before Rukia spoke. "Should we go?"

Ichigo raised his head to look at her. "Sure, let's go." Giving her a quick peck before getting off the bed. Rukia got off as well then they went for dinner hand in hand.

This is probably the reason why the furthest they got to is kissing. They were always interrupted before they could do anything else.

* * *

The pass that Byakuya gave Ichigo was drawn by Kubo-sensei in a 4-panel manga for New Year in 2009.  
Otoshidama is a red packet or gift that Japanese give to children, normally of cash on New Year.

Thanks for reading! It'll be great if you can give me some suggestions!


	2. School Daze Craze!

**Author's note:** I'm getting there; I'm getting there. I'm still sort of building up the story. Please don't mind me for now. It's gonna get more interesting in the next chapter! (I hope)

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content (not yet), swearing

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Daze Craze!**

Ichigo is now in school. He had started school as a senior for a month now. Rukia had left hours ago when he had to go to school, for Soul Society to help out with paperwork again. The petite shinigami had asked to be assigned back to Karakura, which was approved miraculously, probably because Yamamoto thought it was appropriate since she is familiar with Karakura town. Byakuya would **definitely** have disagreed. He didn't seem the type to let his adopted sister back to the real world again where she got injured mostly, and where everything with Ichigo started. The orange head didn't think Byakuya likes him a lot, but he wouldn't let Rukia get injured again.

"HEY ICHIGO! What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about cute little Rukia-chan?" Keigo teased, grabbing Ichigo's neck with his arm from behind.

"Shut up." Ichigo said, irritated. They've just finished their class of mathematics and it's now time for their break. He took out his lunch box and made his way to the rooftop. Keigo and the others followed. They reached the rooftop to find Ishida already in his usual spot.

"You're slow as usual." Ishida commented, pushing his glasses up.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue childishly and went to sit at his own spot. The others gather around as per normal.

"So Ichigo, how's your date with Rukia-chan yesterday?" Ichigo eyed Keigo, who's clinging on to him again. It's not that he didn't expect him to ask; Keigo had been questioning him ever since his first date with Rukia. He's bound to get excited, especially after the long weekend. They knew when they were going out on a date because Keigo invites him to go out everyday so he had no choice but to tell him, even if he didn't want to say it directly, Keigo would have guessed it either way. Ichigo didn't have much of a social life except if he's going to work.

"Ok," the orange head replied curtly. He can see that the others are also very interested in his private life or his life with Rukia actually. Ishida is trying very hard not to look interested, Chad surprisingly obvious, Tatsuki looks a little curious and Inoue, well, still looks sort of upset although she's trying not to show. The girls are giggling at his response. He can't wait for them to get bored of asking the same questions.

"What ok?" Keigo yelled. You've gotten yourself a pretty decent girlfriend, and all you say about your date with her is ok?" This is the shortest reply he had pried out of the orange head's mouth. He had gotten longer answers like "We watched a movie" or "We bought the shoujo manga Rukia likes" for the first two. Today's was even more disappointing.

"Shut up, Keigo. You don't have to know what we did." Ichigo stated, tired of responding.

Keigo gives a shocked expression. "S-SO DO YOU MEAN THE BOTH OF YOU ALREADY, ALREADY HA-HAD S-" He points an accusing finger at Ichigo.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, slapping his hand away. He is now blushing like a strawberry because of both embarrassment and anger.

Now it's Ishida's turn to mock him. "Why are you so embarrassed? Are you a prude?"

"_NO_, for your information!" Ichigo retorted. "But I don't like talking about _these things_ in public!"

"L-Let's give Kurosaki-kun a break." Inoue spoke for the first time throughout the whole lunch before Ishida could retort. Then everybody ate in silence except for a few mutters between two to three people in the group. Every one of them knows how sadden she is right now so they try not to make her feel any worse. At least the shinigami now didn't have to explain whether he had or not had sex with Rukia. Ichigo kind of feel sorry for Inoue, mainly because it is his fault, but he just didn't think of her that way. He hoped she could find somebody else who would love her back.

The rest of school day was boring. Ichigo practically dozed off in class and got slam in the face with a book thrown by his teacher once. Great. He had just created another reason for teachers to pick on him, other than his hair colour and frequent fights in school. He couldn't help it. He had stayed up all night adoring Rukia's sleeping face because she fell asleep halfway through their conversation on bed. Ok, it's his fault for not sleeping, but he had never found her sleeping face so endearing before. Yesterday was the first time she slept on his bed overnight. Her bed is still in his sisters' bedroom since he didn't want his father going on about having grandchildren if she slept in his room (Not that they actually can have a baby since Rukia is not really alive). She just fell asleep without him knowing so he couldn't bear to wake her up. Thus led to teachers having another reason to lecture him. Talk about butterfly effect.

"So," his enthusiastic friend started when school ended, "want to hang out together today? It's been a long month since we last went out together! Everybody's busy with work, work, work and now _somebody's_ busy with something else." He eyed Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored his gaze. "Sorry, I've got work today," he said as he packed his books into his bag.

"Me too," Chad replied.

"Same here!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Same," Tatsuki said.

"I'm not free," Ishida stated.

"Me too," Mizuiro added.

Keigo looks like he's going to cry. "What's wrong with you people! Especially you, Ichigo! Abandoning friends for love! And Mizuiro! Why are you joining their side! What are friends for!" He exclaims to the sky.

Ichigo pats his shoulder. "Sorry, got to go." And left the classroom swiftly.

It's not like he's lying. It's the truth! He's still earning money for his future and of course, to buy things for his demanding girlfriend too. There's so many bunny stuff she wants, but it's not like she forced him to pay, he couldn't let her pay! How can a boyfriend let his girlfriend pay, even if she _is_ rich! It damages his pride. And sometimes he just wanted to buy for her even if she said that she didn't want it. But there _are_ exceptions, like the rabbit she wants to keep.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

The shinigami stared at the plush toy as he paused in opening the door. "Yes, Kon?" He uttered wearily, closing his room door behind him. He didn't want to start a fight with Kon after a long day of school and soccer after that.

"I think you should break up with Nee-san." He walked past Kon and collapsed on to his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, moving only his eyeballs to look at Kon.

Kon gives a worried look, which isn't normal for him. He would always be angry with Ichigo, calling him names, hitting him (not that it hurts), and giving the happy-go-lucky look. "Nee-san would get hurt in the end. It's not possible for both of you to live happily until the end. Firstly, she's not **alive**!"

"I don't care!" Ichigo exclaimed, lifting himself off the bed. He had heard this before. "I don't care if she's not alive to you, but she's very alive to me! I don't care whether we have kids. I don't care whether we get married. I only care for her safety and that I love her and most importantly, so does she!"

"What about her brother? Do you think you can hide forever from Soul Society? They can just track you down from a stupid television program! How long can you hide?" Kon burst. It's rare for him to be so agitated.

Ichigo stared again before he sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you care about Rukia very much. I promise you. I'll take care of her. I won't let anyone hurt her, not the Hollows, not Byakuya, not even me." He assured the plush toy. "But don't count in the arguments," he added, before Kon could accuse him of breaking his promise any sooner. There's absolutely NO way they would not argue or have fights.

Kon heaved a sigh. "Well, you better make sure you do it, or I'm _not_ gonna forgive you!" He paused. "I just…dreamt of the day when Nee-san left a note and ran off, tying me to the toilet bowl…"

It had Ichigo laughing so hard that Kon kicked him right across his face.

* * *

Rukia didn't come to the real world to visit him that day, and it already worried him! It'd only been two days since he last saw her! Kon totally frightened him! Now Ichigo is afraid that he had become one of those perverted protective obsessed boyfriends who couldn't stop controlling their girlfriends and sooner or later, he would start beating her up because she didn't report where she went, what she did, wh-

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Ichigo blinked. Rukia is waving her hand in his face. He hugs her. Tightly.

"Wa-Wait, Ichigo!" The petite girl tried pushing him away, but to no avail. "We're in school!"

This time, he blinked twice. Still hugging her close to him, he recalled that he came up to the rooftop for lunch. With his friends.

He released her immediately.

All of his friends were flabbergasted by the sudden display of affection from their masculine friend, except for Inoue, who was between shock and heartbroken.

Ichigo became as red as a strawberry again. Rukia was about as red as him.

They were lucky Keigo didn't tease them about it. Guess all of them noticed there was something off about Ichigo, except for Rukia, who thought it was ridiculous.

"What the hell were you doing?" Rukia started when Ichigo returned to his room. She ran to kill some Hollows picked up on the radar while Ichigo went back for class after the awkward lunch session. "We were in school! Even though I'm not studying there now, you are! What if a teacher sees you hugging me? I was in my gigai at that time! They can see me!"

Ichigo didn't feel like arguing, or telling the truth about what he was thinking. "It's not that serious! Maybe just a small lecture. Or I can just give them some stupid excuses to believe."

"Right, I know you missed me…but it's serious. What if you get expelled because of this inappropriate behaviour in school? Those teachers can't wait to get you out of school!" Rukia fumed, screaming into his face.

"If that ever happens, I'm not going to blame it on you! Or in fact, it wouldn't even happen! There's no fucking way they can get me expelled because of this fucking behaviour!" Ichigo snapped. "You would be the one to get kicked out of the school because you aren't even supposed to be in there!"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo thought Rukia was going to continue arguing, but he was wrong. Rukia smashed one of Ichigo's books on the desk on to him and jumped out of the window.

Ichigo didn't want to chase after her. Rukia was being unreasonable. It wasn't like he hugged her on purpose! Why is she so mad at him hugging her? Couldn't she see that he was in a daze, worrying about what he might do to her? Oh fuck. He didn't care and fell into his bed, exhausted. He stared at the ceiling, but couldn't do anything except to think of her. Then the stubborn high school student finally decided to go after his girlfriend. However, there was no trace of her reiatsu anymore.

Ichigo thanked God that he remembered to exclude quarrels from the promise he gave to Kon.

* * *

Reiatsu - spiritual energy

Thanks for reading! It'll be great if you can give me some suggestions!


	3. One Tower Four People

**Author's note:** I'm getting there! I'm getting there… The characters just kept moving on by themselves!

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, swearing

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Tower/Four People**

"What's your business here?" The head of the Kuchiki inquired coolly.

Ichigo gulped at his glare although he has the confidence to defeat him if they actually fought now. His glare can kill.

"Erm…is Rukia…here?" the orange-haired shinigami asked. Yes, he came here to find Rukia who disappeared from the real world. He guessed she should have returned to Soul Society, or better be. There shouldn't be any other place where she can go other than Soul Society unless the Hollows captured her. He tried not to think that way.

"What's your business with her?" Byakuya ignored his question.

Ichigo is sweating profusely. "Er…because…I need her help in some…er…" he scratches his head, thinking of what to say other than the truth.

Byakuya is already eyeing him suspiciously. "Isn't she supposed to be with you in the human world?"

The substitute shinigami is now drenched in sweat. "That's why I'm here! I couldn't find her after she went to fight off some hollows." He lied.

"Are you sure? Rukia told me that she was with you," Byakuya stated.

Ichigo was astonished. So Rukia is really back to Kuchiki's. But what did she tell Byakuya? He decided to speak cautiously now.

"Yah, but that was before she went to kill Hollows." Ichigo lied again.

"Then why didn't you follow? Didn't you already get back your powers?" Byakuya continued asking.

"I had class at that time and there was only one Hollow, she could handle it. Or do you not believe in your sister's ability?" Ichigo threw a question back, not wanting to back down.

"It's not her who I don't believe. It's you." Byakuya corrected.

Veins are popping out from Ichigo's head now. "So is she here? I'm in a hurry if you don't mind."

Byakuya took a long look at the orange head before answering. "No, she's not in."

Ichigo sighed. He should have known Byakuya was testing him when he did not answer right away. He thanked Byakuya anyway and starts leaving the house.

"Wait."

Ichigo paused in his actions and turned his head back.

"Did you do anything to Rukia?" Byakuya sent his killing glare again.

"Of course not!" Ichigo exclaimed, cold sweat rolling down his spine. "I-I need to go now! Bye!" And he Shunpo-ed out.

* * *

"Argh…! Where the hell are you, Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, frustrated. He had searched the whole of Seireitei already and almost got killed by Kenpachi during the search. Then he remembered.

"Ah…! I can just do this!" And stops in his tracks, closes his eyes and concentrates. Millions and billions of red spiritual threads appeared.

'_Rukia…'_

"Here!" He grabs on to a red thread that flew into his hand and the others disappear. "Found you, Rukia!"

* * *

Rukia stood on the bridge that leads to the place where she was locked up before. The white tower, Senzaikyuu. The place where she gave up hope. But Ichigo changed it. He gave her hope. She can't help but smile when she remembered that time when Ichigo came to save her. They just couldn't stop bickering. She isn't one who holds grudges; instead she's always blaming herself on everything. She only got angry with Ichigo because he was being such an ass, not caring about himself.

"What are you smiling at?"

Rukia turned around to find Renji a few metres behind her. "Oh, it you Renji." She can't help but feel a little disappointed.

Renji gave a confused look at her tone. "Were you expecting somebody? Sorry for disappointing you." He jokes.

"Nah, I just didn't expect anybody to come here," The petite shinigami lies. Renji didn't know about her and Ichigo's relationship. Ichigo didn't think it would be a good idea actually. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Renji said as a matter-of-factly. "But well, I'm here because you're here. Just that simple."

Rukia blinked. "Why do you need to find me? Did something happen?"

"Well, captain asked me to search for you. You went missing after your fight with Hollows according to Ichigo." Renji said.

"Oh…" Rukia said. _'So Ichigo is searching for me.'_

"So, what brought you here? Missed your days in prison?" The redhead jokes.

"What? NO." Rukia retorts. "I just want to refresh my memories."

Renji laughs. "You've aged!"

"Shut up!" Rukia yells.

"Hahaha, ok, ok." Renji stopped laughing. "Then I shall tell captain that you're safe."

"Yah, thanks." Rukia thanked him and turned back to look at the tower.

"Rukia!"

Rukia looked to her back again. This time, she wasn't disappointed.

Ichigo ran towards Rukia, and then he noticed that his girlfriend is not alone. "Renji!" He says, surprised and stops next to the redhead. "How come you're here?"

"What? Why can't I be here?" Renji replied, offended.

"Yes, you can. Do you have to be so easily offended?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, I do. In fact, you are the only one who always offends me!" Renji retorts.

"Are you sure, you bastard? I think you're just picking on me on purpose!" Ichigo fights back.

"Yes, I am picking on you! So what are you gonna do with it?" Renji yells back.

"SHUT UP you two!"

The two stop arguing. Rukia is irritated with their squabbling. "Let me have some peace will you?"

"Yah, sure… " Renji replied. "I'm going to find captain now." He waves to Rukia and faces Ichigo. "See ya around, bastard." And leaves with his shunpo.

"Ah, finally…" Ichigo sighs.

"Yes. Are you going to thank me?" Rukia says, sarcastically.

"Ah, Rukia!" Ichigo immediately shunpo-ed over to her side. "Are you still…angry?"

"So now you think I'm petty." Rukia retorted, teasingly.

Ichigo starts to panic. "What, no, no! I didn't say that!"

The petite shinigami giggled. Then Ichigo realised that he was being teased. "What? Stop making fun of me!" He blushes and scratches his head.

"I'm not angry, but that doesn't mean I forgave you." Rukia crossed her arms and pouted.

Ichigo sighed. "Ok, my magnanimous girlfriend. What do I need to do to ask for your forgiveness?"

Rukia looks at him with a strict face. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Ichigo quirks his eyebrows. "What? I _am_ taking care! I'm not a small kid you know! What are you talking about? Are you going to leave me again? "

"No, I'm not, Ichigo! I know you're not a kid even though I am much much older than you so actually you are." Ichigo snorts and Rukia shoots him a glare. "You just have to be more concerned about yourself more than others."

Ichigo laughs. "If that were me, you wouldn't be here right now."

"But-" Rukia starts.

"Ok, ok. Sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you meant well. I'll take more care of myself, ok?" Ichigo promised, scratching his head.

Rukia smiled. "Ok, it's fine then. I know there's something weird about you. Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo grinned and cupped her cheek with his palm. "No, it's nothing serious. I just sort of spaced out." He rubs her cheek with his thumb and turned his head to face the Senzaikyuu. "By the way, what made you think of coming here?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo's face before turning hers to face the tower as well. "To find out why I love you so much." She admits with a soft smile on her face.

Ichigo turned back to face Rukia, caressing her cheek lightly, bringing her attention back to him. Then he leaned down and captured her lips in his. But he was pushed back abruptly by Rukia.

"Tawakke!" She smacks his head. "Have you forgotten why I was so mad at you in the first place?"

The substitute shinigami blinked as he soothed the pain on his skull. "Oh. Yah, right." Their relationship wasn't supposed to be found out by Soul Society. "My bad."

Rukia smirked and leaned in to his ear. "Why don't we go back to the human world now?" And it made Ichigo blush furiously, knowing what she meant.

They wasted no time when they got back to the human world, in Ichigo's bedroom. Their tongues lashed out at each other's as they kissed hungrily. One of Ichigo's hands wandered around Rukia's back, caressing every inch of her while the other grabbed Rukia's head, holding her close. Rukia wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck and the other grazed his toned muscles, making him groan deep in his throat.

Ichigo shifted her gradually on to his bed while keeping the kiss intact. He slid his hand up Rukia's stomach to her chest, massaging on her breast. Rukia moaned into the kiss, arching her back to push her even closer to her lover. She sneaked her hand into Ichigo's shihakusho and pinched on his nipple, causing him to gasp for air, breaking the kiss.

The orange head moved on to kiss and nibble on Rukia's neck, this time, determined to leave some marks on her, not caring about the consequences. Rukia massaged his head with her other hand as he nipped, the other continued to tug on his nipple, making him groan from time to time. Ichigo slowly kissed down her neck and pulled her kosode together with her shitagi apart to kiss down her chest. Pushing himself off her, he admired Rukia's small mounds before attacking with his tongue and teeth.

"A-Ah…! I-Ichigo…" Rukia whimpered as Ichigo covered his mouth over her nipple. Ichigo used one of his hands to pinch the other nipple, massaging her breast with his palm. Both Rukia's hands were now tangled in Ichigo's vibrant orange hair. She arched from the contact and her thigh brushed Ichigo's groin. He groaned at the touch and sent vibrations throughout Rukia's body.

"Rukia…" Ichigo went back to kiss Rukia's mouth while his hand moved down her body. He found the obi that was holding on to the rest of Rukia's clothing and was just about to pull it off when suddenly his shinigami badge and Rukia's radar went off, scaring them to death. They each jumped to one side of his bed within a second.

"Argh…!" Ichigo rubs his forehead in frustration. The interruptions are never going to end! Rukia sighs heavily and jumps off his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked when he lifted his head and saw her adjusting her clothes. Rukia picks up his badge and launches it heavily on his head. "OW!"

"Tawakke! To kill those Hollows of course! Then what are you thinking about?" Rukia chided, a vein popping out of her head.

Ichigo rubbed his head, hissing. "Can't we leave this job to Imoyama-san? He's still here isn't he? There's also Ishida and the others!" And he receives a kick in the face this time.

"If we shinigami don't do our job, then why are we here for? Soul Society is going to get suspicious if I don't do my job properly!" Rukia yells.

Ichigo surrendered. Up till the end, it's all because of their illicit affair. "Ok, ok…" He adjusts his clothing as well. He got off his bed and gives Rukia a peck on her lips before holding her hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

Imoyama-san is what Ichigo calls Kurumadani Zennosuke, who is the replacement for Rukia to take care of Karakura town when Soul Society captured her.

Thanks for reading! Hope to hear some suggestions!


	4. Talk about your fear Butterfly Remix

**Author's note:** Finally it seems to be getting somewhere!

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, Mature content, swearing

* * *

**Chapter 4: Talk about your fear ~Butterfly Remix~**

"Ah…!" Ichigo stretches his arms, hearing his bones crack.

"School's OVER!" Keigo exclaims excitedly. "Ichigo! Do you want to hang out?" He asks the orange head who was sick of the question.

"Would love to, Keigo. But I'm not free." Ichigo swings his bag over his shoulder.

"EH! How can you be not free for the whole freaking week!" Keigo is pissed. "What do you have to do today? Make out with Rukia-chan?"

"Shut up, Keigo! I have work today!" Ichigo yells, although his friend wasn't really wrong about the making out part. He and Rukia have been making out everyday ever since last week, after the small argument. Today is already Friday and they haven't got to the end! Ichigo was damn pissed with all the interruptions from his family, Kon and Hollows! He thought about going to the hotel but he didn't want to make Rukia seem like a one-night stand or a slut.

Keigo pouts hideously. "Then what about Rukia-chan?"

"She's coming over to watch me train for the soccer competition." Ichigo explains, turning to leave.

Keigo's eyes bulge out. "WHAT! Cute Rukia-chan is coming?"

"Yes, Keigo…" and the orange head moves out of sight.

* * *

Soccer training was all right since Ichigo is used to exercising especially in his shinigami 'activities'. Running around in the soccer field in like a piece of cake. He was asked to be a goalkeeper, which is even easier since all he has to do is to block balls flying his way. It sort of reminds him of that time when Rukia asked him to hit balls with pictures of a head. And there was not much difference between the head and the hand because of her ridiculous drawing. Ichigo was usually fine during practice but he's a little distracted today as Rukia is cheering for him at the side. He almost missed a ball going into the goal and another hit him in the head. Rukia giggled when these happened.

"Now I know why Ichigo said you should be careful with me. Your appearance doesn't show your age!" Mizuiro commented as Rukia watched Ichigo train. "So that means Ichigo like older girls also right?"

Rukia laughed. "That you'll have to ask him."

"Rukia-chan~ Why don't you come back to school! We missed you a lot! Stop hanging around with just Ichigo!" Keigo whined. He and Mizuiro are the only ones with her since the others all have work, except for Ishida who said he wasn't interested in hanging out with shinigami.

"It's troublesome. Last time I entered the school was because my powers were gone and I had to stay close to Ichigo to look out for him. Now that we're both fine, I can concentrate on looking out for Hollows now." Rukia explained. "But I do miss you guys, Asano-kun!" The shinigami used that accent of hers when she talked to the classmates last time.

"Aw~ Rukia-chan~" Keigo opened his arms and was flying towards Rukia.

"GET AWAY, KEIGO!" Ichigo bashed his fist into his friend's face. Keigo fell on to the ground, blood spurting out.

"You deserved that, Asano. But that was rough. How possessive of you, Ichigo!" Mizuiro remarks.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts. He wonders how many 'shut up's he has to say in a single day.

"You're done with practice?" Rukia asks, handing him his towel.

Ichigo looked over to his girlfriend, grabbing the towel. "Thanks. Yah. They need to train on their passing today, so they let me off early."

"How lucky, Ichigo!" Keigo gets up, with blood dried up on his face. "Now the two of you can be lovey-dovey till night!" And he gets another punch in the face.

"Well, I'll leave you two to yourselves! Have a nice day!" With that, Mizuiro drags Keigo off.

Ichigo heaves a sigh. It gets tiring dealing with his crazy friends sometimes. "Hey, Rukia." He calls, getting her attention. Rukia turns to him. "Yes?"

"Want to have dinner together?" He smiles slightly.

Rukia gave him a confused look. "We are, aren't we? I'm not going anywhere else to have dinner."

"No, that's not what I mean!" Ichigo smacked his forehead with his palm. "I mean outside! The two of us?" He points to both of them, moving his finger back and forth. "ONLY?"

"Oh! My bad!" The petite shinigami sticks her tongue out. Ichigo blushed at the sight of Rukia sticking her tongue out. It was too cute! "Ok!" They've always gone back to his house to have dinner that Rukia never thought of the possibility to eat out. "Oh, wait. But won't Yuzu cook our portions?"

There was no reply.

"Are you feeling sick? If you're not feeling well, we better go back." Rukia asks, noticing the pink tint on his cheeks and him spacing out a little.

"What? NO! I'm fine!" Ichigo exclaims. "I'll call Yuzu to inform her about it. Wait for me for a minute while I go change."

"Ok." Rukia replies. Ichigo picks up his school clothes and rushes to the toilet.

The hand pats on Rukia's shoulder, giving her a shock. "Renji! What are you doing? You scared me to death!"

The redhead didn't smile. "Why are you so uptight? Are you afraid of something?"

Rukia's eyes widen a bit. "What? What am I afraid of?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Rukia. I'm not going to tell anybody about it but that doesn't mean I like it or that the others are not going to find out themselves." Rukia knows he knew now, and he is not very happy about it. "Be careful, Rukia. Break up with him before it's too late." Renji turns to leave but was stopped by Rukia holding on to his arm.

"Wait, Renji! Are you angry?" Rukia was worried about how her friend felt. She didn't want him to be unhappy.

Renji remained silent for a while. "To tell you the truth, I am."

"I-I'm sorry, Renji. I didn't tell you about it because-"

"I cannot be trusted?" Renji completed the sentence himself. "Yah, I'm a little annoyed at that, but that's not all."

Rukia is seriously confused. "What do you mean? You're angry about something else? What is it?"

Renji looked strictly in Rukia's large, violet eyes. "…Actually I-"

"RUKIA!"

Rukia turned over to her boyfriend, running over towards her. "Oh, Ichigo!"

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks, surprised.

"Nothing. Just passed by." Renji replied curtly and walked off. "Bye."

"Wait, Renji! Weren't you telling me…?" Rukia shouts after him. Renji waves his arm and goes out of sight.

Ichigo looked at Renji's direction and back to Rukia. "What were the two of you talking about?"

Rukia gave him a worried look. "Renji knows about us. He warned me to be careful… And he's…angry…"

Ichigo was a little shocked at first, but he recovered soon. "He's angry about us not telling him?"

"Yah… He said there's something else, but he didn't finish his sentence…" Rukia changes her tone. "We should have told him!"

"I don't think I'm wrong in not telling him." Ichigo glanced at the direction Renji walked to.

"Yah, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have told him. He's my very good friend! I should have told him myself!"

"Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo shakes his girlfriend by the shoulders. "It's ok! It's not your fault, ok? It's mine! I'll talk to Renji about it. Don't worry. I'm sure he's just a little pissed off now." Ichigo hugs Rukia tightly and she hugs back, burying her face in his shoulder. Ichigo places his hand on her head, caressing her hair. "Don't put every blame on yourself. Share them with me. That's why I'm here for, isn't it?" Rukia nods, sliding her forehead on his shoulder. Ichigo let go of her and grabs her hand in his. "So…shall we go?" He smiles.

Rukia looks up at Ichigo and smiles. "Yah."

* * *

Ichigo was worried that Rukia would be gloomy throughout dinner, and she was looking a little gloomy, but she was trying to make herself look like she was enjoying herself. Ichigo didn't want that. This is the last thing he wants when they go out on a date, or whenever they are together. But it was impossible not to happen since Rukia just carries everything single thing on her shoulders, not sharing her burden with him even though he encouraged her to do it all the time. Not that he actually had the right to say that about her, because that's how he is as well. They really need to improve on that.

"Rukia, stop worrying. I'll talk to Renji. I promised you." Ichigo said when they were on their way back to the Kurosaki residence. "If you want, I can go talk to him right now."

Rukia shook her head. "No. Don't go now. I'm fine."

Ichigo sighed as he opened the door to his house. "If you say so. Come." He pushes her gently into the house, following close behind. "I'm home!"

"Ah! Onii-chan!" Yuzu called out when she heard the door open. "Welcome home!"

"ICHIGO! How's your date with Rukia-chan!" Ichigo's father fly-kicked towards Ichigo, but flew towards Rukia instead as she was walking in front. Ichigo swiftly shove Rukia behind his back and used his arm to block the kick. Isshin fell on to the floor. "Be careful will you, old man! You almost hit Rukia!"

Isshin climbed back up and laughed maniacally. "I knew you'd be able to block it, my protective son! I wouldn't hit my daughter-in-law, would I?" Rukia blushed at the term. Ichigo head-butted his father and dragged Rukia upstairs with him.

Ichigo heaved a sigh as he sank down on his bed. "Sorry you had to deal with that just now when you're feeling down."

Ichigo waited for a reply, but he heard sniffing instead. He looked up to find Rukia sobbing, using a fist to wipe her tears. She was never so emotional before going out with Ichigo. She hated herself like this. The orange head was dumbfounded. "W-Why are you crying? What did I do? Was it because of my father? I'll go bash him up rig-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia reached out her hand and grabbed Ichigo who was heading towards the door. "I'm fine. Your family really cheered me up." Ichigo is really confused. "Wha…?" He knelt down in front of Rukia. "You call this…cheered up?" Rukia couldn't help but laugh; Ichigo is seriously cute at times. Ichigo is starting to think Rukia had lost it when she suddenly kissed him. He decided not to ask further and kissed back, sliding his tongue in. Rukia sucked on his tongue which made him moan, grabbing her head to deepen the kiss. His hand sneaked into Rukia's dress and slid up her thigh and snapped the band of her panties, causing Rukia to gasp. "I-Ichi-go…!"

The orange head grabbed her up in bridal style and dropped her gently on the bed. He slowly glided his body up on hers, making both of them moan at the electric touch. Rukia arched her neck when Ichigo nibbled on her neck, giving him more access. Her hands reached on to Ichigo's head and massaged gently, getting a small purr. Ichigo's hands continued to venture underneath Rukia's dress, moving further up her body, dragging her dress up as well, and revealed her panties. Ichigo removed his mouth from Rukia's neck and moved down, kissing on her stomach and kissed up to her cleavage. His hands fumbled with her dress, and Rukia helped him in getting it off and on to the floor. Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, holding him down and tugged on his T-shirt. Ichigo raised his arms and threw his shirt away randomly. She ground her hips on his and he hissed at the pleasure of their groins rubbing together. Rukia could feel his clothed hard erection pressing against her clothed clit, which she loves a lot and he knows it. They can't wait till their clothes were not in the way, which they hadn't tried before. Ichigo continued grinding with Rukia and flattened his body on to hers, licking her small breast hidden underneath her bra.

"Ha… I-Ichigo…" Rukia groaned. Ichigo swiftly removed her bra and rolled his tongue over her nipple, his hand covered the other breast and lightly massaged it. He sucked and pinched on her breasts causing her to mewl sweetly, his cock twitching in the confined space. Ichigo's mouth left Rukia's breast, making her gasp at the loss of warmth, and slid his tongue down Rukia's stomach, his hands unlocking her legs around his waist in the meantime. Reaching the only barrier left on Rukia's body, he tugged the waistband with his teeth and snapped it back teasingly before licking around it. Rukia moaned in frustration as Ichigo avoided her sensitive nub purposely as he moved down to lick the inside of her thighs. His hair tickled her instead and she hissed. "Ichigo…"

The orange head knew she was pleading for him to touch her, but he wasn't going to comply just yet. "Impatient, Rukia?" He smirked.

The dark hair shinigami didn't want to admit that she was, but she _needed_ him to touch her. "Y-Yes…" She responded with a blush, turning her head to the side.

Ichigo was surprised when he heard her answer. His girlfriend wasn't one to give in easily and her blush was enough to make him come right there. He wanted to play with her some more, but it seems like he's going to change his plans.

"Alright." He smiled and reached back up to capture Rukia's lips in his. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth in desire as Ichigo pulled Rukia's last piece of clothing down slowly. Rukia felt her underwear being dragged down her thighs and moaned at what was about to happen. Ichigo left Rukia's mouth and stared at Rukia's full naked figure. It was his first time seeing her totally bare and he was going to explode.

"Stop staring! Tawakke!" Rukia chided and shoved at him unexpectedly, which caused Ichigo to fall over on his back with Rukia on him.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo whispered loudly, keeping in mind that his family is still in the house.

"Because you're too slow." Rukia smiled smugly. Before Ichigo could retort, he groaned in pleasure as Rukia ground her now unclothed clit against his clothed erection. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore as Rukia continued to rock on his erection and flipped them back to their original position, removing his pants together with his briefs. He crushed their groins together and Rukia moaned wantonly at the delicious friction.

"Y-You wanted it…" Ichigo breathed heavily before lifting Rukia's legs and entering her. Ichigo immediately smashed his lips against Rukia's to prevent her from groaning loudly. He wanted to shove into her in one go, to bury deep inside her instantly. It was so good that he almost couldn't stop himself from doing so. He pushed in slowly, letting her get used to the feeling before going deeper, and finally he was fully inside her. He removed his mouth from hers and panted heavily. He could feel pain at his waist as Rukia gripped her legs tightly around it and his shoulders were bleeding slightly from Rukia's nails. Rukia was panting heavily as well.

Ichigo wasn't going to ask how she's feeling. He knows how much she doesn't like him to worry about her even though he will always be. Instead, he kissed Rukia's face, waiting for a signal for him to move. Ichigo was big. Rukia could feel his throbbing erection stretching her forcefully. It took a while before Rukia thrust her hips up, burying him deeper, causing Ichigo to hiss at the sudden movement. Smiling, Ichigo moved his lips over to Rukia's neck and nibbled as he rocked gently with Rukia, widening her tight entrance. Being in her was driving him crazy. He gradually quickened his pace, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust as Rukia pushed back eagerly at him.

"Ha… Rukia… You feel…so good…" He leaned to Rukia's ear and nipped as he continued thrusting.

"I-Ichigo… Faster…" Rukia purred, craving for more as pleasure took over pain. The heat was unbearable as they rocked together, trying to get to their climax. Ichigo was soon out of control and pounded into Rukia with hard and fast thrusts, eliciting pleasured moans from Rukia's throat. Ichigo growled in delight when he heard it. The sound of skin slapping skin could be heard as Ichigo slammed into Rukia.

"I-Ichi-!" Ichigo cut off Rukia's moan as she reached her peak, shaking slightly, squeezing his cock. Her tightening of vaginal muscles caused Ichigo to reach his and release his seed into her, roaring into her mouth and thrusting into her as he rode out his orgasm.

Ichigo flipped Rukia on him, as he lay on his back before he relaxed, hugging her tightly, unwilling to leave her warm cavern.

Rukia reached her hand up and caressed his face gently before kissing him. Ichigo responded back tenderly, receiving a soft purr. Rukia soon fell asleep on Ichigo's chest while listening to his steady heartbeat. Ichigo covered both of them with his blanket before falling asleep as well, forgetting all about of their problems.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope to hear some suggestions!

This is a super duper long one compared to other chapters… My IchiRuki energy levels dropped to zero, so I'll need some time to write another chapter of this fic. (Excuses XD)


	5. Chase Rukia Around

**Author's note:** Yay, another chapter, finally~* Thanks for all the reviews!

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, swearing

**Chapter 5: Chase Rukia Around**

* * *

The orange head frowned deeply as light hit his eyes when he turned to his side. He rolled to the other side, trying to avoid the light that woke him from his sleep. Then he thought about school. _'Hm… Right, today's Saturday…'_

It took him a little while before he remembered what happened the night before.

"RUKIA!" He shouted as he jerked up on his bed. He looked around for his girlfriend, but there was no sign of her on his bed or even in his room.

"Ah…where did that midget go…" Ichigo mumbled while scratching his head. He slid his palm over his bed to find it cold, which meant that Rukia left his bed quite long ago. Glancing over to his alarm clock, he found that it was only seven in the morning, where could she possibly be?

He got up and opened the closet where Rukia slept in last time. There was nothing there, not even the rabbit plush toy he gave to her on their third date. It was usually there, unless she hugs it to sleep in his sisters' room. And he was_ absolutely_ sure she did not go there.

He swiftly dressed up in T-shirt and jeans before heading out of his room to look for her. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Ah, you're up early, Onii-chan!" Yuzu greeted her brother as Ichigo climbed down the stairs.

"Yeah… Yuzu, did you see Rukia?" the orange head walked over to the kitchen where his sister was preparing breakfast. He noticed his sister blushed a little before answering him.

"I-I didn't see her. W-Wasn't she…with you, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, shyly.

"Yah, what dirty stuff did you do to her yesterday, Ichi-nii?" Karin added, informing Ichigo of her existence.

"KARIN!" the orange head yelled in embarrassment. He should really be glad that his father was not at home at the moment to add on to the teases. Annoyed, he went back to his room to look for Kon. Now that he thought of it, Kon wasn't in his room yesterday. Or was he? Both him and Rukia were too engrossed with each other that they forgot someone else might be in the room. Stomping back, Ichigo prayed that Kon did not see or hear anything.

"Kon. Are you here?" the representative shinigami said after opening the door. Silence engulfed his room. He had no idea whether he should be relieved or irritated. Now he had to search for another person.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo shut his eyes and concentrated. _'Please be alright, Rukia…'_

It wasn't long before he found where she was. He thanked god that she was still in the living world. He was so afraid that she had been taken back to Soul Society. He sighed in relief and went off to find her.

* * *

Rukia hugged tightly on to the plushie that Ichigo gave her. She walked to everywhere she went with Ichigo before, smiling as she remembered the past. She finally settled at where Ichigo's mother, Masaki's grave was. The place where Ichigo had almost died in the fight with Grand Fisher, when Ichigo was so much like Kaien.

She had a nightmare yesterday and came out for a walk since she couldn't go back to sleep. She had dreamt that Ichigo was caught by Soul Society and killed. She couldn't do anything in the dreamt. She felt so useless. She thought she could try forgetting when she was with Ichigo yesterday, but it was just difficult to ignore. Renji's words repeated in her mind over and over again.

"_You know what I'm talking about, Rukia. I'm not going to tell anybody about it but that doesn't mean I like it or that the others are not going to find out themselves."_

Rukia's eyebrows clenched as she remembered the last sentence.

"_Be careful, Rukia. Break up with him before it's too late."_

"_Break up with him"_

"Nee-san…" Kon said when he saw Rukia frowning again. He finally couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to beat up Ichigo for being such a bastard rig-"

"No." Rukia grabbed Kon's soft head as he turned to leave. Kon slept outside Ichigo's room when he came back home after a walk because he knew both of them were in there and decided to leave them to themselves. He woke by the sound of the door opening and saw Rukia leaving Ichigo's room all alone in the middle of the night so he decided to follow although Rukia kicked him away for a dozen times. He wasn't going to let her be in danger and she didn't want to wake Ichigo up. "I know he's already blaming himself for everything. He's trying to carry everything on his shoulders."

Kon turned back and looked at his beloved Nee-san's face. It was filled with so much gratitude and love for Ichigo. "The least I can do is to carry some for him."

"There you are."

Both Kon and Rukia jumped in surprise. They turned over to the source of the voice.

"Nii-sama!" the petite shinigami gasped. Kon was totally stupefied.

"Come with me, Rukia." Byakuya said coldly as usual.

"Why, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, slowly standing up.

Byakuya glanced down and pointed to the rabbit plush toy in his adoptive sister's arms. "Because of the person who gave you this."

Rukia's eyes widened. "N-Nii-sama… How…" She didn't need Byakuya to elaborate on what he was talking about.

"Get away from Nee-san!" Kon stepped in front of Rukia with his short plushie arms spread out protectively. Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I won't let you hurt Nee-san!" the lion plushie yelled.

"Kon!" Rukia panicked. What if her adoptive brother decides to destroy him? She quickly grabbed him up and hid behind her back. "Nii-sama! Don't get angry with him. He's ignorant!"

"Nee-san! Let me go! I nee-!" Kong struggled and got cut off by Rukia's hand covering his mouth.

"Tawake! Do you have a death wish?" Rukia chided, pushing her hand forcefully on his mouth.

"B-But Nee-san! I have to protect you no matter what!" Kon blurted when he pried off Rukia's hand.

"You insolent bastard!" Rukia shouted.

Byakuya watched as both of them argued. After a while, he closed his eyes and opened them again quickly, holding his hand up with two fingers pointing at them. "Bakudo no kyu, Geki,"

Both Kon and Rukia were immediately paralysed, unable to move.

"Both of you. Shut up."

* * *

Ichigo had started to worry when he felt Rukia's reiatsu quiver. He ran as fast as he could in his human form, being unable to transform and leave his body in the middle of the road. Where was that bastard Kon when he needed him? Halfway through the run, he sensed Rukia was already gone, with no trace of her existence in the living world, which could only mean one thing.

"Kon!" Ichigo exclaimed when he reached the last place Rukia was and found Kon paralysed. He picked him up and shook him vigorously. "Oi, Kon! Knock out of it!"

The red light around Kon dispersed gradually and the first thing he did was to hit Ichigo in the face. "Bastard! Can't you use a gentler method to get rid of the spell?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo grabbed Kon roughly by the head and brought him up to his face. "Where's Rukia?"

"Now you wish to know, you jerk! Didn't you promise me you'll protect Nee-san? And all you do to her was to make her suffer!" Kon tried to hit Ichigo again, but he dodged easily.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

"Nee-san was so stressed over the relationship that she couldn't sleep! She didn't want to wake you up so I accompanied her. I can see that Nee-san cares about you a lot…" Kon softened his voice before raising it again. "And now she's captured by her brother! See what you've done to her?" He yelled, sobbing, swiping his arms at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened at Kon's words. Byakuya. Did he find out? How did he find out? Was it Renji?

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled and released the lion plushie. "What did Byakuya say?"

"He told Nee-san to go with him. Because of you!" Kon pointed angrily at the orange head.

Ichigo clenched his teeth. Yes, it's all his fault. He hadn't taken care of Rukia like Kon had accused him of. He should have tied or locked Rukia to his bed frame s- what the hell was he thinking! Rukia is driving him crazy!

Shaking his head hard, he turned away before speaking again. "Let's go, Kon."

Ichigo was surprised upon reaching Seireitei. He had already prepared himself to fight off thousands of shinigami who would be after him under Byakuya's orders. But Seireitei was as calm as it can be. Shinigami were doing their duties as per normal. Wouldn't Byakuya be after his life? Even Kon was astonished.

"Why is everything so peaceful?" the lion plushie asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Byakuya doesn't want others to know?"

"Yeah, that might be the reason." Kon agreed, nodding.

"Whatever, since there's nobody after me, we'll get to Rukia faster." Ichigo said and shunpo-ed his way to the Kuchiki residence.

Ichigo approached the Kuchiki residence with caution, but it was as calm as Seireitei, nobody seems to jump at him when he went towards it. With his last shunpo, he appeared within the barriers surrounding.

"Now, where's Rukia…" the orange head mumbled as he concentrated and searched for Rukia's spiritual energy.

"Oi! Where's Nee-san?" Kon interrupted as Ichigo took a long time.

"I can't."

"What?" Kon almost yelled.

"There's something preventing me from finding her spiritual energy. I can't sense her." Ichigo replied, stunned.

"It's useless, boy."

Ichigo immediately snapped his head towards the voice's direction, grabbing his sword's hilt. "Byakuya… What did you do to Rukia?"

Byakuya stood a distance away from the representative shinigami. He shut his eyes and responded.

"Nothing. I won't hurt her." He opened his eyes.

Ichigo growled. "I'm not talking about physically, I'm talking about emotionally!" Of course Byakuya wouldn't hurt Rukia. He protected her so much and even overturned rules to save her.

"I said I won't hurt her!" Byakuya's voice and reiatsu rose.

Ichigo gripped tightly on his sword. "What do you want?"

"What about you?"

"To save Rukia of course!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance.

"Then what after?"

"What after?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you plan to do with Rukia after saving her? What were you planning to do even before I took her here?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Wha-"

"Answer, boy. Your answer may affect on whether you can continue staying here."

"Ichigo!" Kon spoke anxiously as beads of sweat rolled down Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo bit his lip, thinking of how to answer.

"I…didn't have anything planned." Ichigo looked directly into Byakuya's eyes.

"Ichigo! What are yo-" Kon said, taken aback with his answer.

Ichigo ignored Kon and continued. "Plans would change. There wasn't any use in planning. All I know is that I will make her happy. My plans would change accordingly to fulfil that. My only plan is to make her happy and I'll follow that plan forever!"

Byakuya and Ichigo had a few seconds of intensive glare in silence while Kon glanced back and forth anxiously.

"I accept your answer." Byakuya broke the silence.

* * *

Byakuya is up to something! Thanks for reading! Hope to have some suggestions!


	6. Three Stages To One Lover

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long for me to update. From this chapter onwards, the story's not going to be as serious as the first few chapters! This is the kind of mood I wanted in the beginning, but I have no idea what happened to those chapters.

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, swearing

* * *

**Chapter 6: Three Stages To One Lover**

"_I accept your answer." Byakuya broke the silence._

"Really? Then-" Ichigo said, relieved.

"Don't be hasty, boy."

The orange head blinked in confusion.

"I don't forbid the two of you going out, but that doesn't mean I approve the both of you together without my knowledge and consent." Byakuya said.

"Er… So…?" Ichigo asked, not understanding what Byakuya wanted. One minute he approves and one minute he doesn't. Make up your mind already!

"Pass my test and I will allow the both of you to be together." Byakuya offered.

"Test?" Ichigo asked. "Wasn't that question just now already a test?"

"That was a test to see whether you could take the test."

"Wha-"

"The test has 3 stages. If you are able to get pass all of them, I will approve of the relationship." Byakuya explained, ignoring Ichigo's retorts.

Ichigo smirked. "Then I'll get pass them."

"But if you fail to pass all of them, you are never to see Rukia again." Byakuya warned the arrogant teen as he snorted. "I mean it."

"Is this the last test?" Ichigo questioned, just in case there were more to come.

"Yes."

"Then let's get started, shall we?" Ichigo suggested.

* * *

Byakuya's servant brought Ichigo to a door to a room in the Kuchiki residence. Kon was ordered to stay behind with Byakuya even though he wanted to follow so that he could help Ichigo. Ichigo not being able to see Rukia also meant that he wouldn't be able to see her as well. He prayed hard Ichigo doesn't fail.

"You may enter whenever you please. But once you step into the room you cannot leave the room until you have passed all three tasks. You will not be able to continue when you fail any of the tasks and will be brought back to the living world immediately, not to see Rukia-sama ever again." The servant explained.

Ichigo glared at the door, preparing himself mentally, before grabbing the hilt if his sword and entering the room. He was surprised to find the room empty except for a servant sitting at each corner of the room and a table in the middle with paper, ink, lamp and bell on it.

"Wha-" He started before getting interrupted by a voice.

"This is a written test. You are to fill in the answers on the question paper. No blanks are to be left behind. The total mark is 100. The marks given for each question are written on the paper. You need to score 80 and above to pass. When you are done, ring the bell on the table and we will bring it to Byakuya-sama for assessment. There will no time limit. However, the amount of time you spent will determine the level of difficulty for the next stage. The time will start the moment you touch the paper and stop the moment you ring the bell. You may forfeit anytime." The servant sitting in front of the door across the room explained.

Ichigo could feel his mind whirling. '_What the hell?'_ He thought it was going to be some kind of fight, but it's a written test? He would rather be fighting right now. He sat down in front of the table on the floor and stared at the paper hard. There was a blank page on top so he couldn't look at the questions. _'Is this an exam?'_ What if he couldn't answer? There weren't any loopholes in the rules that he could make use of. Damn it. The moment he touches the paper…

Gulping in fear, he reached out for the brush and dipped in ink. Then as fast as he could, he flipped the paper and read the first question mentally. A click could be heard the moment he touched the paper.

_When is Rukia's birthday? -1 mark_

'_What kind of question is this?'_ He scribbled 14/2 and continued to the next question. This wasn't the time to be thinking how retarded the questions were.

_What is her favourite animal? -1 mark_

Rabbit, he scribbled.

_Where was Rukia brought to when she first arrived in Soul Society? -2 marks_

78th District of Rukongai, Inuzuri.

_What is Rukia's height and weight? -2 marks_

'_Correction. This is WORSE than an exam! What kind of question is this? And it's only 2 marks for such a difficult question? How would I know?' _Ichigo screamed in his mind.

Height: One and a half heads shorter than me. Weight: Light as a feather.

_What is one of her favourite food? -1 mark_

_What is Rukia's pet phrase? -1 mark_

The servants watched in amusement as the orange head frowned deeply, scratched his head, groaning in frustration while answering the questions.

"ARGH!" Ichigo slammed the bell in annoyance. Veins could be seen popping out from his forehead. The questions were totally useless in his opinion. Why did he have to go through this?

"The time taken is 32 minutes and 46 seconds. I will now deliver the papers to Byakuya-sama. Please stay here while Byakuya-sama assesses." The servant announced, picked up the papers and left the room.

'_That Byakuya is so dead when I get out of here alive.'_ Ichigo thought as he tried to calm his mind down from all those stupid questions.

_When was the first time the both of you kissed? And where? -4 marks_

That question appeared in his mind and he gritted his teeth. _'Why the hell would he know anyway? What the fucking hell did he do to Rukia?'_

Then he heard the door slide open and the servant came back with the papers in his hands. He went back to his original position and announced, "The results is out."

'_That's fast!'_ Ichigo thought. It had only been 2 minutes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at the servant with anticipation.

"You have scored 81 marks, so you have passed the test. You may continue to your next challenge." The servant said and moved to the side, gesturing for Ichigo to move to the door.

The orange head sighed in relief upon hearing that he passed before standing up and moving past the door to another room. The room was much more bigger than the previous one. At the end of the room, Ichigo could see a hole on a board that shaped like a rabbit.

"Welcome to the 2nd stage, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The representative shinigami found the voice very familiar. _'This voice…'_

"Look to your right and you will find a rabbit plushie." His thoughts were interrupted.

Ichigo did as told and indeed found a rabbit plushie, which has the height of Rukia and resembled Rukia's drawing. He reached out a little towards the plushie before he was warned.

"Don't pick it up just yet! The time will start the moment you touch it. The plushie is the same height and weight as Rukia. You are to protect it as you make your way towards the board that has the same shape as the plushie and fit it in to open the door to the next stage. The time will stop the moment you place it in the board. The time limit is 5 minutes. However, if you let the plushie get even a paper cut, you are disqualified and to be sent back to the human world, never to see Rukia again. Ready?"

Ichigo could hear the smirk behind the voice. The worst that could happen is millions of people coming down on him while he tries to reach the board. This would be a piece of cake. Right?

He took in a deep breath and picked the plushie up. Immediately, like a he just pushed a button, millions of figures popped out from nowhere and lunged for him. Ichigo pulled his sword from his back and swung it around, hitting the figures with the back of his sword. He gasped when one jumped on his sword.

"W-Wakame ambassador?" Ichigo yelled in surprise. He knocked it off his sword and saw an army of Wakame ambassador in front of him, each of them holding a sword.

'_I see… This is the worst.' _Ichigo thought, hugging the plushie before jumping up in the air. "ARGH!"

He sliced up a couple of them before escaping into the air again but his leg was caught by a few of them. "Ah! Get off me!" Ichigo yelled and shook his leg violently but they were extremely sticky. Then some lunged for him from the front and the back, leaving him nowhere to hide. _'Shit!' _He was dragged down and covered by the Wakame army.

"Bankai. Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared as the black energy hit the Wakame army and they flew off him. Blood dripped down from the cuts he got from the Wakame ambassadors. "Shit…" He cursed as he wiped a cut on his face. _'The plushie's fine right?'_ He took a glance at the plushie, relieved that it was fine before getting his attention back to the Wakame ambassadors. _'Damn, now I'm going to cut through them and reach the other side as fast as I can…'_ Ichigo thought with the time limit in mind as his right hand reached over his face, ready to materialise his Hollow mask.

"What?" Ichigo said in disbelief, stopping in his materialisation when the Wakame ambassadors jump on to one another and finally all of them transformed into a gigantic Wakame ambassador with a gigantic sword. "You've got to be kiddin' me…" Ichigo said as he tilted his head up painfully to look at it. What was this? Transformers?

Ichigo tried to find his way to the board, but the seaweed was blocking his view. Then the Wakame ambassador swung his sword down at him and Ichigo jumped backwards to get out of the way. Despite its huge size, the Wakame ambassador was still fast.

"Fuck! I don't have the luxury to waste time with you!" Ichigo materialised his mask, roaring and sent a wave of black energy towards the enemy. His attack hit the giant seaweed, causing the millions of Wakame ambassadors to separate from the giant body. It was fast, but not as fast as him in Arrancar mode. Seeing that it was his chance, Ichigo flash-stepped quickly over the half-destroyed seaweed and made his way towards the board before the Wakame could recover. But he didn't think that there would be another opponent waiting for him. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

The orange head used his sword to block the mouth of the Zanpakutou from devouring him and was pushed back away from the board by the force.

"Heh! Did you think that it would be that easy? Getting Rukia isn't gonna be so easy!" The redhead landed on the floor, blocking the way to the board. His Zanpakutou in Bankai form swirled around him.

Ichigo landed on the floor near the giant Wakame, which was in process of recovering. "Renji! Are you the one who told Byakuya?" He asked, wanting to know how Byakuya found out. The announcer just now was really Renji.

Renji snorted. "Do you think you should be worrying about this now?"

Ichigo was irritated with his behaviour. "Why are you helping Byakuya? I know you like Rukia, but you don't have to do this! Rukia is suffering as well!"

Renji smirked. "Get your facts right, Ichigo. Don't go around blabbering without any knowledge of what's happening!" He waved his hilt and his Zanpakutou went straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo shunpo-ed out of the way and yelled. "How would I know if all of you don't tell me anything? Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black energy flew at a fast speed and Renji just managed to cover himself up with his Zanpakutou before it hit him. When he loosened Zabimaru from him, a sharp black sword rested at his neck. "Give up Renji. You know you won't win against me."

The redhead relaxed his expression and started laughing like the orange head just told a joke. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Renji finally stopped after awhile, held Ichigo's wrist and brought his lips to his ear. "Of course I know. I'm only here to take up your time."

Ichigo immediately pushed Renji out of his grasp and shunpo-ed as fast as he could to the board. _'Oh, fuck! Dammit!'_ Upon reaching the board, he thrust the plushie into the hole and collapsed on to the floor, exhausted and terrified. _'Please! Please open!'_

* * *

I hope you liked the change of mood (If you noticed there is a change)! Give me some feedback or suggestions to help me improve or you want this story to include! I will consider them!


	7. Three Stages To One Lover pt2

**Author's note:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I LOVED them! I'm really glad that you guys liked the tests! And now comes the last one. This isn't a spoiler for this chapter because, OBVIOUSLY Ichigo's gonna pass right? Well, what it seems to me anyway. Failing halfway through the tests just isn't fun to write about.

**Setting:** Takes place after Ichigo somehow got back his shinigami powers after losing it because of the last getsuga tenshou. (I'm lazy to explain how he got his powers back and Xcution may not even appear in this fanfic.)

**Warnings:** Lousy English, swearing

* * *

**Chapter 7: Three Stages To One Lover pt.2  
**

The mask on Ichigo's face dispersed as he continued to shut his eyes tight and pray. The Wakame ambassadors all burst like a balloon the moment he inserted the rabbit plushie into the board. The doors on the board had closed, covering the plushie. Renji had sheathed his sword, turning around to look at the orange head shinigami. The shinigami didn't notice anything that happened around him and didn't care. He only cared about one thing.

'_Please open.'_

It was the only thing he could think of and focus on. He regretted being so smug when he was fighting Renji that he forgot about his task. He could only pray that the time hadn't pass 5 minutes.

The large room was silent. Renji could understand the pressure Ichigo was under since he didn't know how much time passed either. The only ones who knew would probably be Byakuya's servants and of course, Byakuya himself. They would have to check the plushie for any damage too. _'Well, since it's taking so long, I guess he didn't exceed the time…'_

But he didn't tell Ichigo that of course.

Sweat rolled down his cheek as Ichigo waited with his teeth and hands clenched. _'Why is it taking so long? Dammit!'_

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO."

Ichigo and Renji literally jumped at the sudden voice of the announcer. He wasn't shouting but it had been so quiet that the sudden voice was practically roaring. Ichigo could hear his heart pumping fast and loud against his ribcage as the announcer continued.

"You took 4 minutes and 55 seconds to place the plush toy in the board. The time limit is 5 minutes, so you have passed the time criteria."

The orange head beamed before he heard the next sentence.

"Now, as for the plush toy's condition…"

Shit! He hadn't look at it at all after one time and now he had no idea whether he had gotten it damaged. He had been so stressed over the time that he had forgotten! He panicked as he listened to the announcer, sweat forming on his forehead.

"It was a little squashed because of the force you used to put it in the board,"

'_Shit!'_

"But overall there are no cuts or damaged area, so we consider you passed the test. You may proceed to the next test. Your test will start immediately after you walk through the door."

Just as he finished his sentence, the door in front of the representative shinigami started to slide open. The orange head looked and only saw white. You can't see anything beyond it.

"Ichigo."

He turned around, facing the owner of the voice, Renji, who was walking towards him.

"What do you want, Renji?" He asked, pissed at the redhead for distracting him.

Renji's eye twitched at seeing his friend's fuck-off face. "I want you to pass the test."

"Then why the hell did you distract me?" Ichigo yelled, a vein popping out on his forehead.

Renji snorted. "I have to make it more challenging, right? Or else it would have been too easy for you."

"But why would you want me to pass? You want Rukia, am I wrong?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yeah… But the one she likes is you." Renji said, looking at Ichigo in the eyes. "The reason why I disapprove at first was because of her safety. If captain approves, I believe he will do whatever he can to protect her. In other ways that you can't, idiot." He added when he saw Ichigo about to retort. He turned his back to the orange head and started to walk off. "Good luck, Ichigo. The next and last test is the most difficult one."

Ichigo stared at his retreating back for a while before replying. "Right… Thanks, Renji."

Turning back to face the white, he took a good long stare before asking, "No instructions on this test?"

"No. You can do whatever you like. You will have to figure everything out yourself." Said the announcer.

Ichigo snorted. "How convenient." He took a deep breath before stepping into the white space.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was back to Karakura town. He was at the street where there were lots of shops. _'What? Have I gotten myself disqualified?' _He thought as he glanced around.

"Ichigo!"

'_Rukia?'_ The orange head questioned in his head as he turned his head over to the source of the voice.

It was Rukia. She was running towards him dressed in the white summer dress with rabbit prints that he had bought for her on their first date. "Rukia?"

She stopped in front of him, catching her breath before jumping up and slapping Ichigo on the head. "Tawakke! What are you doing, daydreaming here?"

Ichigo blinked. He was still confused. This is the test? This Rukia is fake right? What was he supposed to do?

Rukia tugged on his arm. "Come on Ichigo! Stop daydreaming!"

Ichigo sighed and let himself get dragged along. As he followed her, the orange head noticed the direction they were going seemed familiar. They stopped in front of a pet shop. The one that Rukia was asking a rabbit from on their third date. Come to think of it, she wore the exact same dress as that day too. So she's going to ask for the same thing?

"Look Ichigo! Can't I keep one of these darlings in your house? They are adorable, aren't they?" Rukia said with glitter in her huge eyes.

The representative shinigami had been right. She did ask for the same thing. Was he supposed to answer the same thing as well? Or was he supposed to let her keep one to make her happy? Oh god, he didn't know how to answer!

"Argh…!" He yelled while grabbing his head. Rukia's eyes widened in shock and held him to calm him. "Ichigo? Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm f-!" Lips pressed on to Ichigo's as he raised his head up. His eyes widened and he hurriedly pushed Rukia away. "Rukia!" He missed those soft lips on his so much he would kill for it, but he's in the middle of a test right? What if Byakuya sees and disqualifies him! And she's not real, right? RIGHT?

The petite shinigami was confused and pissed though. "What Ichigo? Why did you push me away?"

"B-Because you sudd-!"

"Because you've fallen for someone else. Right, Ichigo?" Rukia shot.

"W-What? What are you talking about, Rukia!" Ichigo almost yelled. He had not expected that! Fallen for someone else? Where did she even get any clue about it?

"It's ok, Ichigo. It doesn't matter if you deny it or not." Rukia said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered. He was relieved. At least it looks like Rukia's not going to be angry with him even though he really didn't fall for anybody else. The next line was going to be "because I trust you", right?

"Because…" Both of them stared into each other's eyes hard.

"I have fallen for someone else too!" Rukia exclaimed and dragged a redhead from out of nowhere, hugging on his arm.

"Yo, Ichigo!" The redhead with weird tattoos greeted him with a salute.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, stabbing his index finger towards the redhead. His arm trembled with fury and confusion. "Y-Y-You-!"

"Why so surprised, Ichigo?" Renji smirked, sneaking his arm around Rukia's waist. "Haven't you always known that I have feelings for Rukia?"

"B-But-!" 'Rukia doesn't have feelings for you!' Ichigo screamed in his head, unable to form words on his tongue.

Renji moved his other arm and raised Rukia's chin up with his fingers. "Well… It's fairly easy to make Rukia fall for you. You just have to work harder, Ichigo." His lips hovered over Rukia's and she parted her lips with a sigh. "Renji…"

Witnessing both of them getting nearer and nearer, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Rukia away, hugging her tightly to him. He knows that this is just a test, everything's not real, but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing! No matter fake or real, Rukia is his! "Fuck you, Renji! You're not taking Rukia away from me!"

Renji just snorted. "I didn't do that. Rukia's the one who decides who she wants to be with."

Ichigo's sight moved away from Renji and to his beloved whom he was hugging tightly to his chest. She was struggling to get away from his grasps.

"Let go of me, Ichigo!" Rukia chided as she trashed around.

Ichigo only held tighter. "What did Renji do, Rukia? Why do you go to him?" His voice was soft. He wanted to yell, shout his lungs out but he couldn't do that to Rukia. He was the owner calming his pet down. He was a hunter trying to coax his prey into his arms. "Why, Rukia?"

"Because you couldn't give what he'd given me." Rukia said and Ichigo relaxed his arms.

"And that's?"

The ground started rumbling as if on cue while Rukia continued. "Chappy."

Millions of rabbits and Chappy merchandises went to them like a landslide and Ichigo screamed as they buried him. Rukia went to the rabbits and squealed like a fangirl while Renji smiled beside her.

"GAGHH!" the orange head popped his head out from beneath the rabbits, taking in a big gulp of air. WHAT THE HELL? Is this it? Rabbits? A bunch of rabbits?

"Wait, Rukia!" The black-haired turned over to him with two rabbits in each arm and one on her head, grinning in happiness. Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the sight. Rukia looked so cute that he had forgotten what he had wanted to ask and stared at her blissful face.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Renji asked in impatience instead. "Stop looking at Rukia like a pervert and ask your question dammit!"

A vein popped out on Ichigo's head. "I wasn't talking to you, you asshole! AND I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Renji snorted. "Only people who are really perverts will deny this strongly."

"Why, you son of a b-!"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia chided and shut both of them up efficiently. "Don't disturb my chappies with your bickering!" Turning her head towards Ichigo, she said, "Ask your question, Ichigo."

The orange head climbed out from the rabbits and stood up. He took a long stare at Rukia before asking, "…Did Renji give you all these? Are these rabbits…what you want?"

"Yes." Rukia replied him, looking straight in his eyes. "Renji gave me all of these. This is what I want." Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

'_This is it right? But isn't this fake? What am I supposed to do now? Rukia. Am I supposed to get her back in order to pass this test? How am I going to do that? Buy even more rabbits then Renji did?'_ Ichigo thought in his head, finding a way to pass the test.

Rukia took a long glance at the orange head as he struggled. Her eyes half-lidded as he looked like he gave up. Hugging her bunnies close to her, she turned around and walked off. "Let's go, Renji."

The redhead's eyes left Ichigo as he turned over to Rukia and followed her. Ichigo could feel them going off. His eyes glued to his shoes, his fingers clenched tightly in his fist, his teeth clamped in his mouth. 'How?' was the only thing he could think of. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as they walked even further away from him. He never cried. He never did since his mother died. Even when he was beaten up real bad, even when he lost a battle, even when he almost died, even when his family and friends almost died. But this was different. If he didn't pass the test, he would never be able to see Rukia anymore. She stopped the rain in his heart. It's different from when he lost his powers. He had no control over that. This, he had control. As long as he passes the test, he and Rukia can be together. He couldn't lose here! He couldn't afford to lose here!

"_Ichigo."_

His eyes shot wide open at the mention of his name. Then he felt the presence of the person behind him and turned around.

"Old man Zangetsu."

"_It's been a long time since I had to come to you myself, Ichigo."_ The man with thick messy hair said. Looking at the state Ichigo was in, he sighed. _"Do you know that it's raining heavily in there?"_

It was then Ichigo noticed that Zangetsu was drenched. He hair was sticking on his face, clothes sticking to his skin. Water dripped from him, on to the floor.

"I…" Ichigo looked away from him.

"_Ichigo!"_ Zangetsu growled, forcing Ichigo to look back up at him. _"What are you doing getting all depressed here! Standing here and sulk will not help you! This is no way to get to the one you love!"_

"I know!" Ichigo yelled in frustration. "I…I really don't know what to do…!"

"_Think, Ichigo!"_ Zangetsu said as he slowly began to disappear. _"You know how to get to your loved one."_

Ichigo watched as Zangetsu vanished from sight. _'How? How?'_ Ichigo screamed in his head. Then he was startled when something dropped on his foot. He looked down to find a pure white rabbit on his foot. He reached down and picked it up, holding it in front of him with his hands under its front legs. "You're not real too, right?" He said to the rabbit and it continued staring at Ichigo. As he sighed, he suddenly thought of something and turned around towards the leaving figures. Zangetsu's appearance froze time, so they hadn't walked far.

"Wait!"

Both halted in their tracks and turned. "Yes, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Can I ask you some more questions?" Ichigo asked, cradling the bunny in his arms.

"Yes. You may." She replied.

"Will I get answers?" He asked.

She paused for a while. "…Depends."

"Is there a limit to the number of questions I can ask?"

"Yes. You are left with three questions."

"Then…" He'll just try some obvious ones first then. "How do I pass this test?"

"I can't answer that."

Well. He sort of expected that. "Are you really Rukia? The Rukia that I love?"

"I can't answer that."

Ichigo thought a long while about the last question before he smirked. "…I guess two is enough. Or should I say, I didn't need to ask in the first place. Because I already know the answers in my heart."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Don't kill me~ I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
